Wolfy's Games
by theLibrarianWolfy
Summary: The Hunger Games are under the direction of a new Gamemaker but this Gamemaker's past threatens to get in the way of her job. But when she is this close to the Games can she possibly risk screwing them up?
1. Chapter 1: District's 13

**A/N: this fic is based on a roleplay played on Facebook. All personalities belong to their perspective Tribute and the concept of the Hunger Games belongs to Susan Collins**

**Part I**

**The Interviews Districts 1-3…**

Gamemaker Wolfy smoothed the edges of her simple white jacket adorned with medals and fur as she sat down in the audience preparing to listen to this year's interviews. It would be interesting to hear what they were like so she could make the final touches to the arena perfect.

She found her seat as the Tributes began to arrive on stage. Caesar was beaming on stage as he sat in a most hideous mustard yellow suit. Smiling Claudius said, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the stage District 1's Hailie Black!"

And with that the interviews began….

"So Hailie what was your reaction to being brought here to fight in the games?" asked the kind faced announcer that Wolfy had always been rather annoyed by.

"Well I wasn't scared," said the girl. She wore a rather jewel covered ensemble fitting for District 1.

Of course Caesar didn't quite view the question as she was viewing it so Wolfy watched as he continued right ahead. "Bravery is an admirable trait. What can we expect from you in the arena?"

"Anything. I don't want to give anything away," said Hailie. Wolfy grinned. It was a smart choice. She kept the hood of her jacket up. She wasn't allowed to show anything that might even be mistaken for favoritism after all. Gamemakers must never play favorites.

"Hmmmm... Is it safe to say that perhaps trust in allies may be an issue or do you think that it can be managed?" Caesar asked. Wolfy sighed. Leave it to the bumbling buffoon to misinterpret strategy for a trust issue.

"No-one has asked me about being allies. It'll be fine I'll tell my allies if I get one," the girl answered.

"So what strengths do you think you can show once training occurs? Any particular weapons you favor? "

"I go for knives. I'm also fast, I climb fast too," Hailie said. A tribute with speed. Something Wolfy had foreseen in the original making of the arena. Rocks and sand are not easy things to walk through.

"How do you believe your score will fair?" continued Caesar Flickerman.

"Pretty well, I'd say," said the bright faced District 1. Wolfy rolled her eyes. Didn't they always say that?

"Let's hope so. What do you think the mysterious mountain peaks may hold?"

"Animals."

Wolfy thought it to be an interesting guess but she couldn't help but smirk at how typical the Tributes must view her. She'd make sure they would realize she was anything but.

"Helpful or harmful if there is such there?"

"Harmful. Maybe a few helpful," Hailie said. Wolfy thought that was a stereotype of the games. GMs tended to do a balance between harmful and helpful.

"What do you think the District Advantage will be? It seems as of right now your District shall not earn it but do you think that it is something immensely important for in the arena?"

"Yes, I think it'll be something needed."

"Well let's hope that perhaps you may be able to earn it still then. Any preferences in who you want to be your ally? Or would you wait until after the training?"

"I'm waiting for training to be done."

"Ladies and Gentlemen give a warm round of applause to District 1's Hailie! Let's hope the games will be in her favor!"

And with that the first of the Tributes returned to her seat in her jeweled out outfit and Wolfy could hear the murmured whispers of the other Gamemakers. Perhaps they saw potential in her. Wolfy wasn't about to make bets on anyone but she couldn't help but wonder if the Victor would be from the Careers or from the other Districts.

Then the District 1 boy came up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the stage District 1's Tristan Doucet!"

A boy dressed in a black silk suit covered with diamonds walks up and sits in the seat beside Caesar.

"So Tristan how do you feel about being reaped?"

"Well, I volunteered, so yeah it feels pretty great," the boy says with a huge grin and any doubts about whether or not he is a Career are thrown out the window. Wolfy makes a mental note to keep an eye out on him and another other possible Careers.

"Have you thought if a possible strategy?" asked Caesar in that sickingly cheerful voice he always uses.

"Well, my only strategy is to kill."

Wolfy rolls her eyes and prays that she doesn't have to deal with a massacre similar to what some of the past GMS had had to deal with. Too many kills in a short period made for too short of a Games.

"Have you thought of any possible allies you may want?"

"No I haven't. Probably teaming up with the Careers though."

Leave it to the kid to be painting a target on his back. If the other Tributes were smart they'd realize that perhaps the Careers were too dangerous to be around and might need to be eradicated. Thinking like this brought back memories that Wolfy pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't need to think of that. Not now.

"Do you know if you and your allies might explore the mountainous region?"

"Why would i? Did you see what happened in the 50th games? That thing exploded!"

"You never know what may be there," pointed out Caesar, "What do you think the District Advantage will be?"

"I have no idea," said Tristan. Wolfy smiled. She loved the fact she'd have at least one surprise to throw at the Tributes.

"Is there anything you would like to say to your fellow tributes?"

"Well, I'm gonna enjoy watching all of you die!" he said with a confident air about him bordering on cocky.

"Ladies and gentlemen a round of applause for District 1's Tristan Doucet!"

It was finally time to move onto the Tributes of District 2.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the stage District 2's Amethyst Rose!"

A girl dressed in a white military outfit complete with little metals of honor that portrayed courage to the audience. Fitting for a Career really….

"So what was your reaction to being reaped?" Caesar said with a sickly sweet smile that made Wolfy want to gag. If she didn't know better she would think the Games entertained him as much as anyone else. But she had known Caesar for several years now so she knew it wasn't true….

Well it was exciting! I mean who would have thought I had the chance to be in the HUNGER GAMES. It's a dream come true," the Tribute says with quite the dazzling smile.

"Yes it does seem you District 2's always do love being reaped. Have you chosen any allies for the games yet?" Caesar asked. Wolfy's ears perked. Had the first part of that been a sign of disgust towards the Games? She thought that at least he would appreciate the fact she was the Head Gamemaker now. She wasn't like her predecessors. She had a past that prevented that.

"No I like to work on my own thank you very much," she says with a light laugh, "Easier to get home that way."

"That is understandable. So have you determined a strategy for the games?"

Wolfy thought the tone was beginning to sound quite depressing and she could tell by the way some of the audience shifted that they were getting bored fast. This wasn't good. Overcharging sponsors was the way they made profit towards working on the next games. She needed people to sponsor those who would last longer.

"No secrets will be told on my part," she whispers to him, "You will just have to see in the arena." She gives the audience a mischievous smile, "But I can say that Panem will definitely not be bored."

The mood changes and Caesar also begins to smile. "It is always wonderful for there to be entertainment. Do you think you will make a great training score to increase said entertainment?

"Of course, I am from District 2 am I not?"

"So are you going to use that District 2 bravery to explore the mountains?"

"I have thought about it...we'll just have to wait and see."

"I bet the entire audience will be waiting to see how you handle the arena. Going into the games what do you think your greatest strength will be?"

"My will to fight. I won't ever go down without one."

"I think I could outdistance every one of these guys," she say gesturing towards the Tributes, "Running is my strength." She winks to the audience, "I'm also very handy with a knife."

"Well let's hope you'll prove that to them. Ladies and Gentlemen a round if applause for District 2's Amethyst Rose!"

Wolfy sighed. The Interviews really were taking up some time. She became so bored that she really didn't pay attention to the next District 2, a young woman by the name of PJ Mellark. It was strange having two Tributes from the same District of the same sex but she had decided to have an open reaping this year.

Then a District 3 with quite the strange name came on stage. A young woman by the name of Luna Lovegood. The name itself piqued Wolfy's interest in this girl wearing a dress with billions of blinking LED lights.

"What was your reaction when you were reaped? Were you willing to accept the possibility you may someday be a victor?" Caesar asked becoming more serious with his questions again.

"I was kinda surprised but I am glad it wasn't anybody else! I am very willing to accept the possibility that I would be a victor! I am strong and I can destroy all."

Very strong confidence, Wolfy noted. But it never guaranteed any length of time in the arena. The confidence reminded her of him and Wolfy felt her breath catch. Confidence got you nowhere in the arena.

_Dylan….._

The name whispered through her memory but she sealed up the pain. She should know better than to let it show.

"A very admirable trait confidence is. Are you confident on your ability to get allies?"

"Yes, it is very easy for me to get on the good side of anybody."

"Have you thought up a possible game strategy or are you waiting until after training?"

"No strategy, I don't know what the arena will be like, so I am just kinda going to go off allies and instinct! Because usually when you make a plan it never will turn out the way you want so you have to wing it."

That was a smart thought. Wolfy remembered how the plans she had made sure as hell had not turned out. They were supposed to be together but it had not worked that way…

"Do you think that you may somehow still earn the mysterious District Advantage?"

"No, the district advantage is only a little help in the arena."

_That's what you think….._

"I bet the entire audience will be excited to see how you react in the arena. I bet you're hoping you will be impressive in training."

"Yep!I got a plan already laid out for training!"

"Do you plan on exploring the mountains?"

"Maybe, it just matters how desperate I am and if I have any allies to join me."

"What would you like to say to your fellow tributes?"

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Luna said with a smile. Wolfy smirked. Quite the classic line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen a round of applause for District 3's Luna Lovegood!"

The Tribute bows and smiles enjoying the spotlight and Wolfy closes her eyes trying to remember why she attended these things when as the Head Gamemaker she no longer had to. Perhaps it was because of the memories.

Then a boy with silvery hair and a wicked smile walked onto the stage. He wore a suit that sparkled many different colors as the LEDs turned on and off. The look quite suited him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen a round of applause as we welcome to the stage District 3's Albus Dumby!"

"So Dumby how did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I felt surprised and nervous, but i know i can easily handle any challenge," he said with a more subdued confidence tinged with the slightest hint of arrogance. He seemed way to wise to be a mere child…

"Have you thought of any possible allies?"  
>"There's this kid I met a while ago and I think I hit it off with him but i don't think he'll feel the same way about me. His name is Bjorn."<p>

"Do you have any strategy for the games yet or are you waiting until after training?"

"I'm waiting 'til after training."

"Are you confident in what your training score will be?"

"I'm pretty confident that it will be high."

"Do you think you may explore the mountain area?"

"Definitely I'll find a cave and set up a fortress there."

"What would you like to say to your fellow tributes?"

"Good luck and remember if you attack me you're dead," he says with a smirk back at his other Tributes. Wolfy had a feeling that she would be dealing with him for a while.

"Ladies and Gentlemen a round of applause for District 3's Albus Dumby!"


	2. Note to Followers

Dear followers,

I am not dead. These are not dead. Soon I will update all fics. Perhaps this weekend. I have not heard from my beta in ages.

~Wolfy who is considering a name change and may in fact do that as soon as I send this out


End file.
